qwitch_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
Qwitch Punk Gaia Hypothesis
In 2108 Neo Hansaetic League had successfully defeated global warming by launching the global Green Qwatch network. Due to latest generation Manjushri Cell Network (Chinese quantum teleportation) achieving unmeasurable data transfer rates, IoT finally could deliver it's promise of ubiquitous industrial processing. Professor David Bock had earlier been working on nano technologies, which enabled him to turn electrical energy in to fast growing biological matter; he engineered a new specie of trees called Vaenam Oak (Väinätammi in Finnish), which could grow to the age of hundred years in two minutes. Together with Karl Roos, the architect behind urban immersive vertical gardens typical today for all cities of Neo Hansaetic League, they started working on Qwarch network in 2097; their idea was, that every time an industrial process produced carbon emissions (or similar pollutants) an equal amount of energy would be bound to Vaenam Oaks, which were the core of the rampant park city districts in every Neo Haensaetic cities. In 2114 first Qwatch Network was put online at Helsinki, the Vaenam Oaks were planted to the rampant park city district of Katri Vaelan at old district of The Rock. It was estimated, that if the Vaenam Oak would alone cover the entire carbon footprint of Helsinki, it would grow to a diameter of 620 meters and height of 560 meters in 14 weeks. That would had meant a tree trunk radius of 98 meters and crown spread of 540 meters. As the rampant district already covered 10 blocks diameter the initial launch of the first Vaenam Oak and Qwarch Network was full scale implementation of the system. And for 14 weeks, the First Oak grew one centimeter every 100 seconds spreading above the skies of Helsinki. It was said to be a magical moment in mankinds history over two million people around the Earth traveled to Helsinki in order to witness the miracle of global warming solution them selves. By 2123 every major city in Neo Hansaetica had their own Qwatch Networks in place. This caused the markets for Nu-Clear energy to plummet, which practically meant, that Neo Hansaetica no longer was dependent economy under Rossia and European Federation. However, not everything was simple. Now that global warmin was resolved, Earth entered new era of energy crisis; since over population was no longer an ecosystem destroying threat, cloning became a thing. Not only humans, but also human-animal hybrids. By 2140's Neo Hansaetica had a population of 800 million sentient beings. Even though fusion energy got never invented, Vaenam Oaks seemed to be able to provide nearly infinite amounts of Tapiotic Syrup (Tapion Siirappi in Finnish), of which you could extract all kinds of heavy fuels. Needless to say, Neo Hansaetica started their own space program. Every empire rises and falls eventually. Due to economic imbalances, many countries in 2150's suffered meltdowns, which caused them to use very environmentally harmful industrial processes (the memory of mankind is as short as it's bread and butter). However, this didn't really cause anything serious as Neo Hansaetica built The Tree of Gotland to cover all environmental damage. In 2156 two terrorist groups managed to pull of a stunt, which changed it all forever. China had never reduced it's pollutive habits, their industry never became clean. However, their cities were poured clean air through shafts from "Earth Lungs" an ecological artificial rain forest system, which filled the Mariana Trench. The terrorists managed to explode "Earth Lungs" and Gotland Tree simultaneously. What happened next is still a mystery. It is speculated, that the Qwatch Network at Helsinki were of older generation, but nobody thinks that it would be sufficient explanation for what happened. The First Vaenam Oak started growing with explosive speeds. It was like a Nu-Clear blast had wiped entire Helsinki, 30 million Finns were killed brutally; if you go walking there today, you can see how many people got fused with wooden trunks and roots looking for fast growth paths through peoples chests and heads. In 2162 strange incidents started happening as Igor Bohm and Charlotta Popper, first two Qwitches, were discovered from the Helsinki forest. Earth now had 37 billion sentient physical beings and two pseudo physical new habitants.